


Какие девушки тебе нравятся?

by bathfullofglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, POV Remus Lupin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: — Ты хочешь сыграть в игру? Попревращаться?Ее глаза горят, и она радостно кивает. Я не знаю, почему ей так нравится примерять чужие маски... И я не знаю, что мной движет в тот момент, когда я прошу ее отпустить темные волосы до подбородка. Чуть вытянуть нос и подбородок. И окрасить глаза в цвет ртути.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Какие девушки тебе нравятся?

Рождественские каникулы окончены, молодежь вернулась в Хогвартс, и на площади Гриммо теперь тихо как в склепе. Разве что иногда по коридорам крадется Кричер и ворчит себе под нос. Еще реже проходят собрания Ордена, после которых тишина кажется даже более гнетущей. И я стараюсь проводить здесь как можно больше времени, чтобы скрасить одиночество Сириуса. Длинные январские вечера, много огневиски. Как сегодня.

Вот только сегодня с нами еще осталась Нимфадора. Она все чаще забегает после дежурств или задерживается после собраний. Наверное, тоже тревожится о Сириусе. Все-таки любимый и единственный адекватный дядя. Других объяснений, почему она проводит время в обществе двух ворчливых стареющих мужчин, а не в баре с друзьями, у меня нет.

Она сидит на столе, болтает стройными молодыми ногами в полосатых гетрах и гоняет льдинки в стакане с виски. Ей скучно. Сириусу, который лениво развалился в кресле напротив, тоже. Скучно даже мне, хотя я маскируюсь, перелистывая страницы лежащего на коленях фолианта. Восстания гоблинов — интересная тема, но не сегодня.

— Ремус, а какие девушки тебе нравятся? — Тонкс нарушает тишину и смотрит на меня с прищуром.

— Не знаю, Дора, — я перевожу взгляд со страниц книги на нее. — Пожалуй, у меня нет излюбленного женского типажа.

— Это все потому, что Рем не по девочкам, — вмешивается Сириус. Подмигивает мне. Лицо Тонкс удивленно вытягивается.

— Да иди ты, — огрызаюсь я. Мне хочется запустить в него фолиантом, вот только боюсь, что его дурная башка не выдержит такого удара.

— Нашла, кого слушать, своего выжившего из ума дядюшку, — смеется Сириус. Дора присоединяется к нему, и выходит странный дуэт: сухой лающий баритон и нервное сопрано.

— Ладно, если тебе хочется сыграть в эту игру, внешность могу выбрать я, — Сириус усаживается поудобней в кресле. Тонкс с готовностью спрыгивает со стола. Он выбирает черты: длинные светлые волосы, большие голубые глаза, пухлые губы, чуть вздернутый нос. Дора щурится, хмурится, сжимает в напряжении губы — и радуется, когда Сириус одобряет результат. Я готов признать: это довольно весело. Правда, с ноткой неловкости, когда дело доходит до фигуры. Но Сириуса и Дору это, похоже, не смущает.

В итоге Тонкс превращается в какой-то неуловимо знакомый образ. Сириус смотрит на меня, скалится и изгибает бровь, и я понимаю, что Дора теперь похожа на девушку с одного из плакатов в спальне Блэка. Мне становится смешно. Становится еще смешнее, когда Тонкс жеманно поджимает свои новые пухлые губки и заставляет свои новые длинные ресницы трепетать. Но я только широко улыбаюсь, чтобы нечаянно не обидеть ее.

Она еще немного притворно флиртует с нами, пока Сириус не решает пойти спать. Я как джентльмен — и Блэку все равно нельзя показываться снаружи — вызываюсь проводить Тонкс. Мы накидываем мантии, выходим и аппарируем к ее крыльцу.

— Тебе понравилась эта внешность? — интересуется она, поеживаясь от холода, и вставляет ключ во входную дверь.

— Мне больше по душе настоящая ты, — отвечаю я. В этом нет никакого лукавства: искусственные блондинки с неестественными формами мне никогда не нравились. Дора почему-то смущается и бормочет под нос:

— Пока.

— Спокойной ночи! — прощаюсь я и аппарирую.

Дора считает, что я отправился к себе домой, но я возвращаюсь на площадь Гриммо. Я провожу там все ночи, за исключением заданий Ордена и полнолуний, с тех пор, как Сириус обосновался в Лондоне. Ему тяжело после Азкабана спать одному, а я снова привык к его запаху на подушках.

Я медленно поднимаюсь по лестнице, чтобы не разбудить портреты, и захожу в спальню. Сириус уже в кровати. Я тихо снимаю с себя свитер, чтобы не тревожить его.

— Девчонка влюбляется в тебя, — взрывает тишину хриплый голос. Сириус не спит.

— Не мели чепуху, — устало возражаю я и избавляюсь от брюк. — Кому нужен нищий оборотень средних лет? Ну, кроме тебя, конечно, — добавляю с улыбкой.

— Ты опять себя недооцениваешь, — вздыхает Сириус и пододвигается, освобождая для меня место. Я забираюсь под теплое одеяло и прижимаюсь спиной к его груди. Он обнимает меня жилистой рукой. Гиппогриф меня раздери, Снейп был прав: мы действительно ведем себя как давно женатая пара.

— Спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, — соглашается Сириус. Его дыхание слегка щекочет мне шею, а стук сердца — убаюкивает. И я проваливаюсь в сон.

***

Я не знаю, как так вышло. Я увяз в Нимфадоре как муха в сиропе. Она теперь едва ли не единственная ниточка, что привязывает меня к жизни. Раньше их было больше: Хогвартс, мама, Джеймс, Лили, Питер, Сириус… Мерлин, как я был жесток к Доре после ухода Сириуса! Я считал, что ограждаю ее от себя, от страшного будущего, вместо этого загоняя ее в ежедневную пучину боли и отчаяния. Я не знаю, как она смогла меня простить. Влюбленность превращает нас в идиотов, не иначе.

Она подходит ко мне сбоку, обнимает за плечи, целует в шею. Я улыбаюсь, приобнимаю ее за талию и усаживаю к себе на колени. Она обвивает руками мою шею — озорные огоньки пляшут в ее глазах — и я чувствую себя на восемнадцать лет моложе.

— Ремус?

— Ммм?

— Я до сих пор не знаю, какие девушки тебе нравятся, — ухмыляется она.

— Мне нравишься ты, — говорю я и целую ее в губы. — Этого недостаточно?

Дора пожимает плечами и задумчиво улыбается. Кажется, я начинаю догадываться:

— Ты хочешь сыграть в игру? Попревращаться?

Ее глаза горят, и она радостно кивает. Я не знаю, почему ей так нравится примерять чужие маски. Возможно, если бы у меня тоже была способность спрятаться, убежать от своего отражения в зеркале, я бы ей пользовался. Но по правде говоря, я не знаю. И я не знаю, что мной движет в тот момент, когда я прошу ее отпустить темные волосы до подбородка. Чуть вытянуть нос и подбородок. И окрасить глаза в цвет ртути.

— Ягодицы? Грудь?

— Ничего не меняй.

Мне нравится ее стройная мальчишеская фигура.

Она нахально ухмыляется, и в моей груди образуется дыра. Я резко притягиваю Дору к себе, буквально набрасываюсь на ее губы, чтобы заглушить эту пустоту внутри. Дора принимает правила, целует меня в ответ жарко и крепко, языки сталкиваются и сплетаются. Я снимаю с нее футболку, она стаскивает с меня свитер. На ней нет бюстгальтера, и я накрываю ее груди руками, ласкаю и пощипываю затвердевшие соски, глажу бока и спину. Она выгибается мне навстречу, запрокидывает голову — темные пряди взметаются с этим резким движением. Я зажмуриваюсь от боли. Не могу на них смотреть.

Мои пальцы скользят вдоль ее позвоночника, она привстает на коленях и прогибается еще сильней, я покрываю поцелуями ее грудь и проступающие ребра, согреваю горячим дыханием живот. Расстегиваю джинсы, но снять их не получается: слишком широко разведены ее ноги. Дора спрыгивает с моих колен, я помогаю ей стянуть джинсы и глажу обнажившиеся бедра, беспорядочно целую их. Она перебирает мои волосы — в них все больше седины — и ласкает плечи. Снимаю с нее трусы, вдыхаю ее запах и приникаю губами к ложбинке между ног. Она непроизвольно стискивает волосы у меня на затылке. На моем языке мускусная влага, я поглаживаю ее ягодицы и чувствую, как они дрожат. Я готов ласкать ее еще, но она легко отталкивает меня, опускается на колени и расстегивает мои брюки. Мне приходится приподняться, чтобы она раздела меня полностью. Отбросив брюки, она обхватывает рукой член. Вверх, вниз, и снова вверх. С моих губ слетает стон. Дора смотрит на меня снизу вверх серебрящимися в сумраке глазами. Я запрокидываю голову и зажмуриваюсь. Мне одновременно хорошо и тошно.

Она почти доводит меня до грани, останавливаясь за одно движение до нее. Твердыми руками укладывает меня на диван, сама забирается сверху, насаживается на мою возбужденную плоть. Меня заводит ее уверенность. Ее движения нарочито медленные и тягучие, и они сводят меня с ума.

Сквозь полусмеженные веки я вижу белое стройное тело надо мной, красивое лицо в обрамлении темных волос и, кажется, даже бордовый полог кровати над ним. Или мне только кажется? Я закрываю глаза, выгибаюсь навстречу ускоряющимся движениям и вслепую глажу подтянутые ягодицы и бока. Ее? Его? За мгновение до оргазма это не важно.

Как хорошо, что я не кричу ничьих имен, когда кончаю.

Она дрожит и опускается, накрывая меня своим весом, я не вижу ее лица, только взлохмаченную темную макушку, и мне ужасно хочется предложить ей сигарету. Сириусу всегда хотелось курить после секса. Сначала я не одобрял его привычку, но после привык. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и я прижимаю пальцы к переносице, чтобы не выпустить их.

Мы разъединяемся. Я поворачиваюсь на бок и вжимаюсь в спинку дивана, чтобы Дора легла рядом. Обнимаю ее и тихо прошу:

— Пожалуйста, больше никаких игр.

— Хорошо, — так же тихо соглашается она.

— Спасибо, — и целую ее в лоб под розовеющей челкой.


End file.
